


Guh

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/F, Femslash, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 100 in 100 prompt: "Desire" @ One_Million_Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guh

Natasha's lips were painted vivid red. Her lingerie appeared to have been created just to show off her body. The black bustier pushed her tits up spectacularly. The straps and cups of the bra were decorated with shiny black studs that caught the light when she moved. The thong was a strappy criss-crossing affair. Black studs covered the strips of fabric around her waist and hugging her hips. The smooth black front of the thong was embroidered with a white spider.

Natasha smiled at the open mouthed ogling Darcy was giving her. "Like it?"

"Guh," was all Darcy could manage.


End file.
